dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Changralynians
All Changralynians are schooled in the ways of peace by an elder. Upon graduation, they receive a mark upon their brow as a rite of passage, acknowledging their commitment to peace. Male Changralynians are sent off to find a mate, one who bears a marking upon their brow. Upon meeting one another, the mates are wed and are expected to reproduce. When the Citadel began conquering worlds in the Vega star system, Changralyn became one of the first absorbed into their empire. The Citadel established a pact with the people of Changralyn: they would protect the planet from potential invaders in exchange for a tithe. In this case, the tithe was a percentage of Changralynian newborns during each mating season. The people of Changralyn happily acquiesced to this accord, and the Citadel led them to believe that their infants would be tendered with great care and lead a life of great prosperity. What they didn't know (or refused to acknowledge) was that the Citadel was actually using the newborns as slave labor. This was officiated by the Gordanians, the Citadel's slavers. In the years leading up to the Citadel War, one Changralynian, Charis-Nar, refused to give up his child. A Gordanian attempted to take it by force, but Charis-Nar, going against all of his teachings, fought back. During the conflict, a shot was fired and the infant was killed. The Gordanians instead took Charis-Nar's wife in place of the child. As a result of his violent actions, Charis-Nar was exiled from Changralyn and he was given a new name - |Broot. During the Citadel War, Broot, now a member of the freedom fighter brigade the Omega Men, returned to Changralyn in the hopes of recruiting members of his race to take up arms against the Citadel. Broot knew that such a plea was hopeless, but his peers hoped that Changralynian muscle might help to tip the scales in their favor. While on the planet, Broot found himself in mortal conflict once again with Gordanian slavers, killing several of them. The Citadel retaliated for this act of violence by bombing one of Changralyn's population centers Sharll. Once again, Broot was forced to leave the world of his birth. At the conclusion of the Citadel War, the Empire was left fragmented and leaderless. An Earth human named Harry Hokum, a close aide of the late Citadel supreme commander, began to re-establish a New Citadel Empire, placing himself as supreme leader. As part of a pact made with Omega Men leader Primus, Hokum agreed that the Empire would only consist of worlds that join their coalition willingly. The Changralynians, confidant that the New Citadel would keep them safe from other alien races, were one of the first to join the new empire. Shortly after the establishment of the New Citadel Empire, Broot took a leave of absence from the Omega Men to find his wife Kattayan-Besh. His journey brought him to a planetoid where he found dozens of sickly Changralynian youths laboring in a radioactive ore mine. These were the ones who had been willingly given to the Citadel under the pretense that they would be living a life of great fortune. These Changralynians, all male, knew no other existence but that of the mines. They were not even aware of the existence of the Citadel. When a worker died, the others would embalm him, turning him into a mummified statue, decorated with the religious sigils of his people as a sign of respect. When the days' labors were complete, the Changralynian youths would converge at their temple for their nightly scriptures. The scriptures were read to them by the only female member of their race on the planetoid - Kattayan-Besh. Broot attempted to show his fellow Changralynians that they did not have to live like this. Though their bodies were diseased with radiation, they knew no other life. Broot spent several days with them and was present when a mining accident claimed the life of a lad named Luukey. Broot vainly tried to convince the others to throw off the shackles of slavery, but ultimately the Changralynians appeared to be content with the lot that fate cast at them. Even Broot's wife Kattayan-Besh could not bring herself to abandon the life she now led. Disheartened, Broot left the Changralynians to their fate. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = * Superhuman Strength: The people of Changralyn are of massive size, with dense muscle tissue, allowing them a strength level that greatly surpasses a normal Earth human. It does not appear that a Changralynian requires regular exercise in order to maintain their strength. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Theocracy | TechnologyLevel = Primitive | CulturalTraits = Absolute pacifism | Representatives = * Charis-Nar | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:1981 Race Debuts